Bad Bullies
by SoftestPuffss
Summary: They aren't very good at their job as school bullies, so it seems the next best choice of threatening others is to take advantage of them with your strength in numbers. Their next victims? A couple of innocent boys trying to enjoy the start of a long weekend. [Mostly PWP story full of male Pokemon doing their lustful business.]


**I started this up around mid-July and dropped it for a few months due to total lack of inspiration to write anything. Picking it back up, I found myself a bit lost on how to continue it in terms of its current flow so, needless to say, expect some things to be potentially out of place, rushed, or not exactly connecting 100% with the current flow. This wasn't meant to have nearly as much build up to the sex as it did, despite not having much build up at all in the first place.**

 **Errors and crap aside, hope you enjoy. Story contains slight non-consensual moments, M/M, and M/M/M.**

* * *

Lockers closed as students walked the halls, reporting to every which way they chose. Classes were finished for the day so all the 'mon were headed off to homes, dorms, and friends' places alike. One particular Pokemon, a Scraggy with a single black stripe down the sides of his baggy pants-like skin and a red beanie on his head. Closing his locker, the 'mon walked left and headed to the cafeteria. Dropping his bag, he took a seat and looked around as if watching out for someone.

"Hmm... he shouldn't be too long." The Scraggy spoke himself, voice soft and feminine, quite fitting to his rather girly form. Just then, he saw an Oshawott coming straight for him, a smile coming up on the Scraggy's face.

"Heeeeeey~!" The otter called out with a wave, slipping into the seat opposite the Scraggy's at the table. "Sorry, I'm late, I forgot one of my books back at class and had to go get it."

"It's fine, you're not all that late, Osh. So, I'm coming to your place this time for the weekend, right?"

"Yep! It's gonna be a lotta fun, I've got the house to myself this weekend so we can do anything we want without any interruptions this time~!" The Oshawott let off a giddy giggle and squirmed a little in his seat with excitement. "We should get going right now, we've got a whole afternoon of fun ahead of us!"

"Fun? You call sucking dick all weekend fun, eh?" A voice rang up behind the two as they were preparing to leave out the cafeteria. A groan came from the Scraggy as he turned to greet the last 'mon he wanted to see.

"What do you want, Strider?" The dark-type asked with exaggerated annoyance. In front of the two feminine males stood a smirking Pancham with Mienfoo and Timburr standing behind him, both smirking rather deviously themselves.

"I heard a couple of faggots are tryin' to have some fun over the weekend. But it ain't like ya got much to do than gossip about dick and shit~" Strider teased the two with his lackeys chuckling behind them. The two victims merely shook their heads at the panda Pokemon. Strider was one of the few bullies around the school... bully being used loosely. He was notorious for being rather bad at actually bullying, but he tried his best at it. No one knew why he wanted to be a bully so badly, he has a great life and very healthy relationship with his family and he's quite the smart one at that, getting no worse than low Bs on his grades and reports. It was kinda cute but very much annoying.

"Umm... heeeey, look we kinda are in a hurry soooooo... we're just gonna... go." Osh spoke up and took his friend's paw in his own and walked off together.

"What the... HEY! You get the fuck back here!?" Strider shouted at the two. What just happened? Did he just get stood up? Nobody's ever full on stood him up like that before and just left him there! He must look like such a fool... How disrespectful! "Those fuckers done gone and crossed the line now... Remmy, Barry, huddle up. We're goin' faggot hunting..." A sinister smirk came up on the Pancham's face. The other two fighting-types felt a bit nervous about the serious aura coming off of the angered panda.

"Strider can really be annoying at times, I swear." Osh spoke up with a low groan. "I mean, damn he's cute as hell, but why's he gotta act like such a bully? He's not good at it at all! He's so much better than that, man."

"I guess... He could be doing better with himself around school. But I've only ever seen him picking on other smart or nerdy kids like himself. You think he's trying to prove something?" The Scraggy spoke up, tilting his head.

"Dunno, Aka. Could be, but what exactly WOULD he be trying to prove? Ehh... well, whatever it is, it's not important anymore. C'mon, we're almost there! Let's cut through the woods!" The Oshawott grabbed his held his friend's hand tight and nearly dragged the femboy off the main road and down the forest path off to the side. Osh would usually take this route whenever he wanted to get home in a hurry. While being out of the way and through the woods it gets dangerous during certain times of day and night it got him there plenty sooner than staying on the road would. Besides, he's been down this way so many times and nothing bad has ever happened.

Not to say bad things can't happen, of course. "We should be there in about 5 minutes going through the woods here, Aka." Osh began, "I know I've never taken you down this way before, but I just wanna make up for lost time, y'know? We've got an entire weekend to do lots of anything!"

"Yeah, yeah I know, Osh. Just slow down, I can't keep up! You're dragging me!" Aka cried as he kept tumbling over his feet. Osh halted to a complete stop and let go of the Scraggy's hand, causing him to face plant against the dirt floor. "Oww... what gives, why'd you just stop like that?"

"Eh heh... I guess I tend to forget I'm faster than you. Sorry about that." Osh apologized with a sheepish scratch to the back of his head.

"It's too bad all that speed won't do you any good..." Aka and Osh both sprung up on complete alert as a voice rung out to their ears from around them. Looking around, nothing seemed different or out of the ordinary, but they didn't dare to stick around to figure out who or what said that. Without a word, both took off in a sprint down the path, choosing to stay on it no matter what; best case scenario, they'll make it to the Oshawott's home. Worst case scenario, they end up having to split from the path and end up lost with who knows what on pursuit of the two. Osh grabbed Aka's hand to ensure that they'd stay close he'll drag his friend all the way home if necessary. "Aww, look at 'em go~ Running for their lives like chickens from a fox~" Another voice teased, informing the young 'mon that there were at least two strangers after them.

"Heck off, whoever you are! We just wanna get home!" Osh shouted at the voices while keeping up his sprint. It'd only be a few more minutes and he'd be out the forest and in the clear. He just had to keep running, keep running. He was really exhausting himself running at full speed and dragging a Scraggy as well. The extra weight really took it out of him quick but he couldn't stop. Who knows what those things would do if they caught him?

"That's it... keep running all you want~ You can't get away..." A third voice chimed in almost in a sing song like tone. The teasing voices were like torture, they never sounded any further nor closer to the two. It was as if they were just floating around them but invisible. What did they want?!

Osh could see the end of the dirt path and the road just up ahead. He only had to keep up his sprint for a moment longer and he'd be back in open space. They wouldn't try to attack where anyone could see, would they? "Almost there..." Osh spoke to himself, panting heavily, his lungs screaming at him to stop and catch his breath. He had to endure a few more moments...

"Look at that~! It's hoooome freeeee~" The first voice chimed in again. "That's it, keeeeep running... you're gonna make iiiit~" Why would it say something like that? If it's trying to get them, why would it encourage him to keep going?

"AH!" Osh shouted in realization then came to a near screeching stop. He was steps away from the opening when he began to back away. "You think I'm stupid? I know you rigged the clearing, there's probably some stupid trap that I can't see that'll trigger once I step out and you'll just drag me right back in!"

"Oho... clever indeed~" The second voice chuckled. "How smart of you to get pass our little trap... though..." Osh's body was on the verge of giving in to exhaustion. His chest was heaving, gasping for air repeatedly while he attempted to stand his ground, keeping up a menacing facade to hopefully intimidate his pursuers at least a little. He looked to and fro, trying to spot out any surprise attacks, back pressed against Aka's own so they were always looking opposite of each other. They couldn't sneak up on them if they could see in every direction, right?

They forgot to account for one direction. Feeling a rumbling beneath them, neither could react before an entire support beam came burrowing out of the ground and across their faces, sending them flying high... what the fuck even...?

The two 'mon fell to the ground with audible thuds and pained groans following. the imprint of an I-beam made itself known on their faces after the previous impact. Dazed and mildly confused, the two looked around before their eyes met with three familiar and very unwelcome faces. "Hello... faggots~"

"Strider... what the heck are you doing following us?" Osh demanded while rubbing his poor, aching face. The Pancham stepped forward towards them and grabbed the Oshawott, lifting him off the ground with impressive strength no one knew the fighting-type even had.

"You two asses think you can just walk out on me and leave me lookin' like a damn fool in front of everyone and get away with it lickety split, eh?" The male spoke with frustration towards the girly water-type while he threw the Oshawott back onto the forest floor, the male landing on his back. "Ya really fucked yourselves over makin' that mistake. I oughta beat your asses where you lay right here and now! And yet..." Osh growled as the Pancham lifted his chain, forcing the male to look into the eyes of the panda. Strider gave another smirk to his victim, this one being much more sultry and suggestive than his last ones. That look in the panda's eyes brought a nervous gulp to the Oshawott; he immediately knew where this was going. The panda was pretty cute and he had to admit that his lackeys were pretty well built and enticing themselves, but he wouldn't dare let bullies like them have their way with him! The scents were in the air, musk emitting from all three males. They were all in on this and it was showing fast. The Mienfoo and Timburr had grown fully erect as they approached Aka, the Scraggy looking up in silent fear at the two taller, much stronger masculine males. Before he could even force his body to react, he was grabbed and pinned to his front by the frisky Timburr, the male mounting the dark-type, letting him know of the dominating presence above him in the form of his 7 inches of stiffness grazing against his covered rear.

"Heh heh... gotta say, you make one cute girly boy, punk~" the Timburr teased while hands reached down to give a firm tug at Aka's baggy pants, revealing the plump, well-rounded ass underneath. Aka yelped as his pants were tugged away and he was completely on display to the three bullies while one of them decided to get a little playful and really torture the Scraggy's conscious when a tongue suddenly flicked against his entrance. Aka tensed immediately and bit his lip from the sudden pleasant spark of sensations, face flushed blood red as he was lapped at by the horny Timburr. What was he doing back there? Were they not here to use their bodies? Why was he trying... no successfully making him feel good? Was this some sick game? Were they trying to prove the point of them just being faggots? Well... technically, they weren't wrong to begin with, for the most part. While neither Aka nor Osh were gay, they were heavily into males. They had interests in females in a sexual sense breasts and pussy were nice to the two, but they'd really only go for it if the offer came to them.

"Wh-what are you doing back there..? S-stop lickinnnnggh..." Aka shuddered, biting his lip and struggling to hold back moans while the Timburr's tongue kept invading his 'privacy', flicking and dragging over his pucker than trailing down a little too far and dancing over his gems. It was always strange to see a reptilian Pokemon with external testicles like mammals have... but reasons.

"Damn, Barry, you're really workin' the faggot back there~" the Mienfoo, now recognized as the one named Remmy, acknowledged. He watched as the Scraggy shivered and whimpered, enjoying the sight of the blushing male fighting to resist the obvious pleasure he was experiencing, all the while idly jerking himself off right in front of the unaware femboy, his musky heavy in the air around them. Aka caught wind of the strong aroma suddenly invading his nose and bit his lip as a heated and very audible moan finally escaped his maw as the scent made his mind hazy and his arousal stiffen up quickly. By now, Aka was barely holding on to rational thinking as he was being eaten out by a horny Timburr and fed the intoxicating aroma of a needy Mienfoo, all the smells and sensations making the Scraggy drunk with lustful feelings he didn't want to feel for these jerks.

Meanwhile, Osh was held down on his back, pinned by the angry and lustful Pancham smirking down at his target. "Heh heh... I've hear you callin' me cute before, punk~" He licked his lips and gave the Oshawott a gentle press at his crotch with his knee, causing the girly water-type to yelp. "Yeah... bet ya been dreamin' about this, huh? Havin' me holdin' you down like a bitch in heat waitin' to be taken and claimed by the big, strong Pancham stud~" He teased the feminine male while grinding his knee gently onto his sheath, causing Osh to squirm under his attacker.

"Grhnnn... g-get off... you dick..." Osh growled between gasps, shuddering feeling his sensitive pouch being ground on by the Pancham's knee pressing more firmly against it, managing to easily coax out the Oshawott's arousal, the slick shaft reaching an impressive 6.5 inches of pink-red need.

"Mmmh hmm hmm... don't you worry, faggot... I'll be getting off reeeal soon~ But first..." He leaned down, whispering sensually into the Oshawott's ear, "...I'm gonna make you beg for me~" With that, the Pancham stole a quick kiss to Osh's lips then trailed his kisses downwards while keeping a firm hold on the male, though at this point he barely had to even hold down the male as Osh wasn't even resisting anymore. He couldn't believe he was giving in so easily to this male! But... he wanted this... or at least that's what his body was saying. His body knew that he has indeed dreamed of this before. Hell, he'd even made a mess out of a wet dream once because of this very Pancham kissing down his body. But he didn't want it like this; he would've liked it to be more... y'know... consensual and not just sensual? Regardless, he had to admit, feeling Strider's gentle kisses trailing down his body like this, it felt good mixed with the warmth of his body and the soft brush of his warm fur over his erection while the panda kept trailing downwards... wait, he wasn't going to...

"G-gaah?!" Osh's fur stood up straight upon feeling that fateful lick over his tip, the moan Strider had been waiting for finally coming from the submissive male. "St-Strider, wh-what the eff are you doing..?" Osh asked in a sort of sharp whisper as if he were trying to hide these happenings from someone. Strider only glanced up at the Oshawott with a smirk before letting his tongue fall down the underside of the water-type's meat, dragging down its slick, musky mass, flavors booming on his tongue. The scent of musk from the Oshawott mixed with the salty sweet taste of his precum had Strider high on arousal, a growl rumbling in the fighting-type's throat while he let his tongue drag sloooowly back up the underside, an almost agonizing pace making the otter squirm and whine from the tingling painful pleasure of such a teasing treatment. "S...s-stooooop..." Osh whined, watching Strider's tongue swirl around the sensitive head of his shaft, making the otter tremble hard and quite visibly from the torturous bliss. Precum drooled heavily in thick beads from the head of the wott's shaft and Strider lapped it up with a flick of his tongue, the flavor quite delightful to the panda.

"Ohhh my... what a tangy, unique flavor you have~" the Pancham teased, moving a paw up to grasp the base of Osh's shaft and begin to pump it slowly. Osh shuddered, eyes closing and panting out as he couldn't resist any longer, a soft moan escaping from the otter's maw while he watched the bully seal his lips around the tip of his length. "Mmmhh... give me more, faggot~"

"St-Strider..." Osh let off a girly moan, back arched lightly as he fully submitted to the panda's actions and advances, enjoying the soft maw bobbing slowly down his cock, tongue dancing over every tender inch slipping into Strider's maw. Looking over, Osh's blush brightened as he saw his friend having fully submitted as well, mouth agape and well fed with 7 veiny inches of Mienfoo cock, said male trembling with back arched and panting rather cutely from the blowjob. Barry, meanwhile, was pumping his own bobbing stiff mass while his tongue explored deep inside of Aka's ass, cute, whiny moans sounding from the girly Scraggy, said moans muffled by the dick in his mouth.

"G-goddamn... work that tongue more, cute stuff..." Remmy panted, his shaft pulsing against the dark-type's mouth, watching the male bobbing along his dick, tongue swirling on the head every time he pulls up, winning hard trembles out of the Mienfoo. "Shiiiit, th-that's it... holy fffuuuggghhck..."

"Yo, don't you bust yet... I ain't even in this ass yet." Barry spoke up, pulling his tongue out of Aka's thoroughly lubed rump and lifting up, mounting the Scraggy and pressing his pre coated meat up against his pucker. Aka shivered with a soft whine, pushing back against the cock kissing at his tailhole, slurping up every inch of the 'foo's dick, deepthroating it and tensing up, a heated moan sounding out feeling a rush of girthy Timburr cock shove its way balls deep into his ass. "Aahhh fuck yeah, that's tight...~" Barry grunted, hips pressed against the plump, supple ass of the Scraggy, throbbing and drooling precum in the girly boy held under the two frisky bullies. "How's that cock feel, fag~? Mmmhh, I can feel that ass slurping and squeezing down on me..."

"This little bitch loves it! Look at him go, suckin' me dry! What a slut~!" Remmy teased, giving a thrust forward into Aka's mouth, the sudden push down his throat causing the male to gag a bit on the meat in his mouth. His throat soon relaxed around the length and he resumed his proper suckling, moans sending vibrations through his tongue onto the Mienfoo's pulsing dick, adding to the pleasure for the fighting-type. Barry took a firm hold of the dark-type's slender hips and began to buck slow but roughly, pulling about half his size out then giving a firm slam balls deep.

"Arceus above, you're so soft and warm on my dick~" Barry grunted, his hips smacking firmly against Aka's juicy ass repeatedly, his thrusts quickly upping in pace, soon rutting ferally against the Scraggy's bubble butt. The girly male cried out muffled moans of ecstasy around the dick in his maw, slurping harder at Remmy's rod, gazing up at the moaning Mienfoo as he returned the gaze with lustful, half-lidded eyes and a tender stroke along the Scraggy's cheek.

"K-Keep sucking, cutie... you're doing a reeeeeal good job..." Remmy complimented with a hiss following, his shaft spilling a thick glob of precum down Aka's throat, his dick beginning to bob and twitch more frequently. He watched as Aka's head was forcibly bobbed along his cock as an effect from Barry's wild railing at the girly male's plush rear. Growls sounded from the Timburr behind the Scraggy while he hugged the dark-type's tail, drilling inside of that supple ass like a sex deprived animal. His eyes were shut tight, biting softly on the tip of Aka's tail and suckling at it instinctively, almost as if he were sucking off another male. The tender sensation sent shivers of pleasure up Aka's spine, mixing in with the already wild surges of euphoria coursing through his body from being fucked from both ends, his own erection bobbing hard between his legs, tensing hard as Barry began to assault a particularly tender spot inside of him, his muffled cries picking up and his cock going into a throbbing frenzy and splattering precum all over the forest floor below.

Strider glanced up at Osh, tongue swirling the sensitive tip of the Oshawott's cock, watching the male tremble and writhe with cute, feminine whines and mewls escaping his maw alongside his heavy panting and gasps. "Stri...Strider... I-I... I feel it c-coming..." Osh warned, panting heavily as his mind raced with various thoughts, all of which being completely sinful and lust driven. He still couldn't believe this was happening to them, let alone why it was happening. There they were just walking home to enjoy the weekend together and next thing they know, a panda's sucking his dick and two boys are railing Aka from both ends and all the while neither had ever even consented to the ecstatic pleasure rocking their worlds.

At this point, would they even complain about it anymore?

"O...Oohhh!... I c-can't hold it..!" Osh cried and Strider let a growl send vibrations through his tongue onto the otter's pulsing cock, spiking the femmy male's pleasure and sending him over the edge hard. Osh's body spasmed hard for a second before going numb, hips bucking instinctively with every spray of white pumping onto the Pancham's tongue. Strider murrled with delight, swallowing every string of cream feeding his willing muzzle, lips sealed firmly around the tip of Osh's dick, sucking roughly while a paw gripped the base of the boy's dick, jerking it slow but firmly. Near half a minute passed before the otter finally stopped painting the insides of Strider's maws, panting and gasping out as the afterglow hit hard. Strider pulled off with a sloppy kiss to the tip of Osh's spent cock, licking his lips with a smirk and looking over the slightly sweaty, panting water-type.

"Heh... wasn't expecting to go all the way, but you sure do have a good taste, punk~" Strider spoke with another lick of his lips. Osh couldn't even reply, blushing hotly and panting as he tried to recollect himself from such a mind blowing climax. His vision had ended up blurring a touch from the heavy pleasure and by time he'd recovered, he found himself pinned, legs spread and raised, and 9 meaty inches of Pancham cock plunged into his slick, tight ass. "Ffffuuuuuuuck, duuuude..." Strider hissed as he hilted the Oshawott's ass, gripping the male by the thighs and grinding up against his soft, plump ass. Osh shook with a cry as he was suddenly penetrated and filled with cock, his tight tailhole going from 0 to 100 in an instant, walls spread by the large shaft inside of him, feeling its every throb against his spasming and quivering walls. Strider gave the male a gentle kiss to the forehead and a low, dominant growl into his ear to follow. "Relax, dude... just ease up and relax yourself... and you'll make this feel so much better for both of us."

"Aahgh... i-it hurts, y-you're so darn big..." Osh whined, his face flushed completely red, even more embarrassed by the fact that his cock had become fully erect again from having Strider on top of and deep inside of him like this.

"Ya can't complain 'bout it hurting when ya got a ragin' hard-on for me, punk..." Strider spoke through grit teeth, panting and continuing to grind up against the water-type, precum smearing over the male's naturally slick walls. Perks to being a water-type. Strider's grasp on the wott's thick thighs tightened as he began to buck his hips firmly, pulling about 6 inches of his thickness from the male's warm ass only to give a hard buck back in, his cock slipping in easily due to the pre lubing the otter's canal. Both males moaned out to one another as they began their lustful mating, Osh quickly getting into the pleasure of being fucked by the Pancham, his walls squeezing more naturally around the thick cock plunging in and out of his ass.

To the side, the other two males were going to town on Aka's body, the Scraggy a moaning mess while he slurped down Remmy's dick and bounced his luscious booty on the dick railing him from behind. All three were moaning messes as Barry had slipped a hand under Aka and began roughly jerking the dark-type's cock while railing his ass, growling loudly and gazing down, watching the girly male's juicy ass wobble and jiggle from his plowing against it. "Fuck! This ass is fuckin' boss, dude... milkin' my dick like this is natural for ya, eh cutie?" Barry teased while giving hard smack to Aka's ass. The Scraggy could only moan and gag in response while he deepthroated the Mienfoo's cock, letting his throat hug and massage the male's tip while he sucked as hard as he could on the rest of the pulsing dick. Remmy's body shook hard and he let out a howl as he went over the edge from the sudden heavy suction on his cock.

"Aahhh sh-shit, dude, I-I can't he's milking me for it f-fuuuck!" He howled and grabbed onto the male's head, burying Aka's face into his musky crotch and spraying shot after shot of his gooey seed down the Scraggy's throat, feeling the male swallow around the tip of his dick, coaxing out more from the male with each surge of pleasure sent through the Mienfoo from the femmy boy swallowing up his spunk. "Grrhhh d-dammit, dude, I thought I told ya not to nut without me!" Barry grunted and grabbed Aka by the waist with both hands and went into overdrive, rutting mercilessly against the Scraggy and tugging him back in time with his thrusts forward, abusing the male's prostate with every thrust, his growls loud and feral, Aka's screams ringing out around Remmy's dick, the femboy's eyes rolling back while he erupted violently onto the floor, his cock making a large puddle of hot seed below while his walls spasmed and clamped hard at the Timburr's dick. "Yeeeah that's it, slut! Fuckin' cummin' from my dick rammin' ya, eh? N-not... fuckin' far off...!" He growled loudly, spanking Aka's plump ass again and roughly grabbing both juicy cheeks, spreading them and watching his dick spearing in and out of the Scraggy's booty. A few more powerful slams sent him over the edge with a howl, joining the other two and pumping thick ribbons of hot spunk deep into the girly male's ass, his body trembling, hips bucking hard with every rope of white coating the Scraggy's insides.

"Th-There they go, cutie... look at 'em all nuttin' in bliss~" Strider whispered into Osh's ear while he hammered the male and pumped his erection. Osh whined and moaned loudly, being fucked so rough, so deep, and having his sensitive cock jerked off all at once was too much for the otter as he bucked his hips against the Pancham railing his ass and thick seed shot from his cock in a second climax.

"St-Strider!... STRIDER! I-I can't... I'm cumming!" Osh cried out, eyes shut while his load erupted in strong spurts, flinging into the air and splattering audibly onto his belly and chest while the Pancham continued to pump his pulsing shaft. Strider growled deeply, watching the male climax while his hips kept pumping fast, ramming the girly boy's ass and feeling himself nearing orgasm fast.

"Aahggh... that's it... f-fuckin' cum for me, cutie..! I ain't far off, g-get ready...!" Strider grunted out, both paws going to grasp roughly at the Oshawott's hips and drive furiously into the male's gripping, convulsing canal with a hiss and howl sounding, bottoming out and splattering ribbons upon ribbons of hot, sticky white cream into his partner's ass. "Aahh FUCK YEAH, that's it!~" Strider roared, grinding roughly and bucking against Osh's bubble butt with every string of cum filling up the male's plush rear. Both groaned blissfully to each other, backs arched in ecstasy riding out their shared release, seed spilling from Osh's flooded ass, the pent up Pancham leaning in, biting onto the otter's shoulder while the last of his load feeds the Oshawott's soft rear.

"Haah... Arceus... fffuuuck..." Strider groaned, slowly pulling out of Osh's ass, seed spilling sloppily from the male's gaped rear. "That... oughta teach you fags.. hooh man... Alright, boys, let's... get outta here." He looked over at the Mienfoo and Timburr as they pulled out from Aka's maw and ass, the girly Scraggy's plump butt still high in the air as he lay face down against the ground, cum drooling from his abused ass. The two males were up and leaving quickly, albeit slightly wobbled from the afterglow still affecting them. Strider lifted himself up and looked back at his pals leaving then turned back to Osh. "You... you're the best fuck I've ever had, dude..." He blushed deeply and leaned in to give the Oshawott a quick yet firm kiss to the lips. "I'm keepin' you in check. That sweet ass of yours ain't somethin' to take for granted~" He gave a spank to Osh's rump, earning a yelp from the girly male before standing and walking off to join up with his gang.

"Osh..." Aka panted, looking over at his best friend with a hot blush. "...what just happened..?"

Osh looked away for a moment, blushing just a hard. What was supposed to be the start of a good weekend together was a wild mess of rough sex from a group of poorly maintained bullies. So why was it so good? Looking back at Aka, he gave the male a small grin and spoke quietly, "An idea, Aka... I think I know what I wanna do this weekend, buddy~"


End file.
